Retailers routinely display articles of merchandise, such as portable computers (e.g. notebooks, laptops, tablets, etc.), mobile phones, e-readers, media players, and the like for customers to evaluate before making a purchase. These articles of merchandise are continually being made smaller and lighter in weight due to advances in technology and materials. As a result, such merchandise is increasingly vulnerable and susceptible to theft. At the same time, the retail price and profit margin for such merchandise continues to decline. Accordingly, these articles of merchandise need to be secured by a security device that effectively and cost efficiently protects the merchandise from theft.
It is common in the retail security industry to have electronic devices tethered to a store fixture to prevent theft yet allow a customer to interact with the device. In addition, it is desirable to provide power to the electronic device so that the device may be charged and operable for use by a potential customer, while at the same time providing security to an electronic device.